San Valentin inesperado
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: AU. Red y Yellow estaban convencidos de que pasarían San Valentin solos, pero el destino se encargara de que las cosas no salgan como esperaban... Oneshot!


**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto._**

**_Hola a todos! Feliz día de los enamorados! Bueno, este oneshot es una de mis primeras historias :') asique tal vez no este tan bien redactada... Pero igual espero que les guste! La escribí en noviembre del 2013 mientras volvía en colectivo de la escuela, pero quise esperar y subirla en este día..._**

**_Gracias por entrar y espero que les guste... Sin mas espera:_**

* * *

**SAN VALENTIN INESPERADO**

Era el día de San Valentín, (más bien atardecer de San Valentín) y una pequeña rubia se encontraba en una cafetería, sola...

Un poco raro ¿no? Pues no para nuestra pequeña Yellow... La verdad es que nunca la había pasado del todo sola ese día, siempre alguno de sus amigos la acompañaba, pero para este año todos habían conseguido pareja y ella no estaba dispuesta a arruinarles ese día a ninguno de ellos.

A pesar de estar un poco deprimida por estar sola en ese día tan especial, decidió salir, ya que en su casa no había nada para comer. Pero se arrepintió mucho de hacerlo, ya que cuando pidió mesa para uno, en la cafetería a la que habitualmente iba al salir del colegio, la camarera la vio con un poco de lastima, haciéndole notar que todos eran parejas, no había nadie solo como ella...

Esto logro deprimirla un poco más... Ni bien la camarera le indico donde sentarse, le pidió su orden a esta, que consistía en un café con leche y una porción de pastel de chocolate en forma de corazón (el especial del día). Para su desgracia, todo le hacía notar su soledad en ese día...

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la cafetería abrirse, pero nuestra pequeña Yellow no le dio demasiada importancia. La camarera en ese momento le entrego su orden con una sonrisa y rápidamente se dirigió a recibir al nuevo cliente, supuso ella, ya que se encamino a la puerta.

No quiso voltear a ver a otra feliz pareja, así que tomo el pequeño tenedor y con él comió un pedacito de pastel. En ese momento la camarera se acercó y espero a que Yellow abriera los ojos; pues la rubia los había cerrado degustando el pastel. Al abrirlos, Yellow se encontró con la camarera mirándola enternecida, y esto provoco que se sonrojara un poco…

- "Disculpe señorita ¿puedo pedirle un gran favor?"- Pregunto. A la rubia se le hizo raro que le pidiera un favor, pero asintió lentamente sin poder evitarlo, la camarera era muy amable. -"Muchas gracias, solo quería pedirle si puede compartir la mesa con alguien más, ya que él también viene solo y no hay más mesas. No quisiera pedirle que se vaya, ya que me apenaría, que encima que está solo, tenga que irse"- Yellow pensó en negarse, pero la razón de la camarera le pareció muy convincente... A ella también la hubiera deprimido que, encima que estaba sola, tuviera que irse de la cafetería por no conseguir mesa.

Nuestra pequeña rubia había pedido mesa para uno, pero todas las mesas estaban arregladas para parejas, así que en su mesa sobraba un asiento... Nunca se hubiera imaginado que habría otra persona sola que asistiera a esa cafetería. Igualmente había decidido que terminaría su pedido y se iría. Está bien, había accedido a compartir la mesa, pero seguía siendo muy tímida y encima estaba un poco deprimida, lo que no ayudaría para hacer sociales, y obviamente no quería incomodar a la otra persona.

En ese momento, vio a la persona que iba a compartir la mesa con ella, agradecerle a la camarera y sentarse en frente de ella, y la identidad de aquella persona que vio la dejo helada...

Al frente de ella se encontraba sentado Red, su compañero de clases, del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada desde hace dos años aproximadamente. Pero por el cual se había resignado, ya que nunca había notado su existencia durante esos dos años y menos que iban en la misma clase. Además, nunca habían entablado una conversación, por la misma razón mencionada anteriormente y porque ella era muy tímida para hablarle.

Red al sentarse en frente de la rubia, le sonrió amistosamente y no pudo evitar pensar, que el dulce rostro que tenía en frente, se le hacía familiar de algún lugar...

-"¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?"- Pregunto el pelinegro sin dejar de esforzarse en recordar de donde se le hacía conocida aquella chica.

Yellow, que le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa amistosa con otra, acompañada con un pequeño sonrojo, rápidamente la cambio a una de tristeza... ¿Cómo era posible que no la notara durante más de dos años en la misma clase?

-"Si, somos compañeros de clases, desde hace más de dos años"- Red en ese momento quiso que se lo tragase la tierra. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan distraído y poco delicado? Y más con esa tierna chica... Se sintió como basura y agradeció que en ese momento sonaran los teléfonos de ambos. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de "Disculpa, un momento" y contestaron sus teléfonos celulares...

Por un lado, a la pequeña rubia la llamaba su mejor amiga, y por el otro, al pelinegro lo llamaba su mejor amigo; ambos preocupados porque sus mejores amigos se encontraban solos en esa importante fecha.

Conversación de Yellow

- "Hola Blue, ¿cómo va tu cita?"- Pregunto la rubia esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su castaña amiga, aunque no entendía porque en vez de disfrutar de su cita la llamaba a ella.

- "Bien, aunque Green es un gruñón... Pero igual me encanta"- Contesto la castaña lanzando un suspiro de anhelo, causando una sonrisa en su amiga.

- "Pero, ¿por qué me llamas?, disfruta de tu cita"- Incito la rubia, provocando una sonrisa en la castaña, la rubia nunca cambiaría, siempre se preocuparía por los demás...

- "Porque estoy preocupada, ¿por qué más? Estas sola y me siento mal por eso..."- La rubia sonrío, mientras que la castaña bajo la mirada entristecida. Sentía que le estaba fallando a su mejor amiga.

- "Blue por favor no te preocupes por mí, y disfruta de tu cita... Además ya no estoy sola... No entiendo cómo puedes estar hablando con tu amiga en tu preciada cita"-

- "Tranquila me libre de él un momento al ir al baño... ¡Espera, ¿cómo que ya no estás sola?!"- La castaña cambio su estado de ánimo rápidamente al escuchar eso, ya no tendría de que preocuparse.

- "Así es, así que ya no te preocupes por mí y disfruta de tu cita... Luego prometo contarte"-

- "Claro que me contaras jojojo. Mi pequeña Yellow está creciendo. Okey te dejo con tu compañía"- Blue, a pesar de que se despreocupo porque su amiga ya no estaba sola, no salía de su asombro. No podía creer que su tímida amiga estuviera saliendo con un chico, ya que descarto la idea de que fuera con un amigo, pues todos los amigos de la rubia estaban ocupados ese día, y esa era la razón por la cual estaba preocupada en primer lugar.

- "No es lo que imaginas, pero disfruta ¿sí? Nos vemos luego Blue"- Yellow sabía que su castaña amiga se estaba haciendo una idea equivocada de la situación, pero no tenía caso explicárselo por teléfono, así que decidió que luego le explicaría lo que en realidad había sucedido.

- "Adiós, luego nos contamos los detalles jojojo"-

Y así la castaña colgó haciendo que la pequeña rubia se sonrojara un poco y lanzara un suspiro de cansancio, pero luego no pudo evitar sonreír por tener una gran amiga como Blue, que se preocupaba tanto por ella.

Conversación de Red

- "Green, ¿ocurre algo?"- Al pelinegro se le hizo muy raro que su amigo lo llamara durante su cita.

- "No Red, es solo que aproveche que Blue fue al baño y quise despejarme un poco... Esa chica es muy ruidosa"- Red sonrió, su amigo nunca admitiría que llamaba porque estaba preocupado, pero no hacía falta, él lo conocía mucho y se daba cuenta sin que lo dijera, y le alegraba mucho tener un amigo como el castaño.

- "Oh, vamos Green, debe gustarte en verdad si decidiste salir con ella y más si con lo que me cuentas, que aun continúes con la cita"-

- "Cállate"- Gruño el castaño, hallándose descubierto.

- "Jajá, está bien, pero no te enojes."- El pelinegro no pudo evitarlo, simplemente molestar a su amigo era irresistible, y además no costaba demasiado.

- "Bien ya salió, luego te llamo"-

- "No te preocupes yo también estoy acompañado, disfruta de tu cita"-

El castaño se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió. Al menos su amigo ya no estaba solo, y él no se preocuparía por eso.

- "Esta bien, entonces, nos vemos"-

- "Nos vemos Green"-

El pelinegro colgó y noto que su pequeña acompañante también había colgado. La cara de Yellow estaba adornada con una tierna sonrisa y un leve sonrojo y eso le pareció encantador al pelinegro. ¿Cómo no la había notado en clases? Pero no quería cometer el mismo error nuevamente, así que opto por sacar otro tema...

- "Oye ¿con quién hablabas?"- Pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad.

- "Hablaba con mi mejor amiga... Estaba algo preocupada porque estaba sola..."- Yellow adopto un pequeño sonrojo que era casi imperceptible, el cual ya no abandono su rostro en todo lo que quedaba del día.

- "Ya veo... Igual yo... Y tu ¿por qué estás sola hoy?"-

- "Es que todos mis amigos tenían algo que hacer"-

- "Que casualidad, lo mismo me paso a mí, mis amigos: Green, Gold y Ruby, también tenían algo que hacer hoy..."-

(Yellow, Red, Green y Blue; todos iban a la misma clase; mientras que Crys, Gold y Silver, eran un año menores que ellos, y por lo tanto, iban a una clase diferente; y por ultimo Ruby y Sapphire, eran dos años menores que Red, Green, Blue y Yellow, y un año menores que Silver, Gold y Crystal y por lo tanto tampoco compartían clase con ninguno de los dos grupos anteriores, pero todos se habían hecho amigos por casualidades del destino)

La rubia no podía creer lo que el destino era capaz de hacer...

- "Ellos salieron con Blue, Crys y Sapphire ¿verdad?"-

- "No me digas que…"- El pelinegro también se sorprendió por las vueltas de la vida.

- "Si, creo que nuestros amigos salieron juntos, bueno excepto Silver, él no me dijo con quién saldría…"-

- "Y la que te llamo hace un momento fue Blue, mientras que a mí me llamaba Green… Esto asusta…"-

- "Si es cierto"-

Ambos no pudieron evitar reír por el reciente descubrimiento. En verdad las casualidades de la vida daban miedo.

En ese momento se acercó la camarera sonriendo amablemente para que Red le pidiera su orden. El pelinegro no tardo nada en decidir, pues lo había decidido desde el primer momento; y ni siquiera había visto el menú…

- "Quiero lo mismo que ella… Se ve bien…"- Red miro a Yellow sonriente, mientras que esta se sonrojaba, pues pensaba que esa situación los hacia ver como novios.

Cuando la camarera fue por la orden de Red, este le pregunto indirectamente a la rubia, algo apenado, su nombre…

- "Perdón, pero no recuerdo tu nombre"- La rubia al ver que el pelinegro estaba un poco apenado, se ruborizo y se puso algo nerviosa, lo que provoco que tartamudeara un poco…

- "S-soy Yellow"-

Red al ver la timidez de la rubia empezó a acordarse de ella… Nunca habían hablado, pues nunca se había dado la ocasión, pero el pelinegro si había notado a la rubia, solo que al no tener una relación de compañeros por no hablar nunca, no la había reconocido fácilmente, pero comenzaba a hacerlo…

- "Comienzo a recordarte, tú te sientas al fondo del salón, estas algo escondida… Yo soy…"- Pero Red no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la rubia termino por él.

- "…tu eres Red-san…"- El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que ella si lo recordaba, esto provoco que la pequeña Yellow se pusiera más nerviosa y se avergonzara un poco más.

- "Puedes llamarme solo Red, ¿puedo llamarte Yellow?"-

- "S-sí, pero yo prefiero Red-san"- El pelinegro sonrió abiertamente, la rubia le parecía muy dulce.

En ese momento regreso la camarera, trayendo con ella el pedido de Red. Luego de que el pelinegro le agradeciera, la camarera se retiró, y ni bien lo hizo, el pelinegro no pudo evitar probar su pedido, pues este se veía realmente bien... La rubia por su parte también decidió volver a comer otro pedacito de pastel, nada comparado al trozo que el pelinegro se llevó a la boca.

La rubia volvía a cerrar los ojos instintivamente, mientras que el chocolate se deshacía en su boca… Esto le pareció muy tierno al pelinegro, pero mientras observaba esa tierna escena, se percató de que la rubia se había manchado con chocolate, así que tomo una servilleta decidido a limpiarlo. La rubia al abrir los ojos con lo primero que se encontró fue con el rostro de Red, demasiado cerca y acercándose cada vez más, muy concentrado. Yellow se sonrojo furiosamente, tornándose su rostro rojo, como los ojos de su acompañante… El pelinegro por su parte, tomo el rostro de la rubia con delicadeza y paso su dedo envuelto en la servilleta, por el labio de esta. Al lograr su objetivo, se alejó de ella con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. En cambio Yellow se encontraba sumamente confundida y sorprendida por la acción del pelinegro. Red al notar la expresión de la rubia le dijo sonriente:

- "Tenias chocolate"-

- "G-gracias Red-san"- Yellow aún no se recuperaba del nerviosismo causado por lo que acababa de suceder… Como respuesta Red volvió a sonreírle (eso no ayudaba a que lo lograra).

Red y Yellow comenzaron a hablar abiertamente, y a pesar de que nunca lo habían hecho, ahora ambos lo hacían como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

La rubia ya no sabía si aplicar su primera idea de terminar su pedido e irse, la verdad era que se encontraba muy a gusto con el pelinegro. No le estaba costando nada hablar con él, y eso era realmente extraño para ella, ya que era muy tímida y generalmente no hablaba con nadie que no fueran sus amigos, ya que por su timidez, no podía acercarse a nadie y nadie se acercaba a ella.

Por otra parte, Red estaba encantado con la rubia. Realmente no podía entender como era que habían compartido clase por dos años y nunca habían hablado… No le costaba nada hacerlo con ella y le estaba cayendo muy bien.

Entre charla y charla, ambos continuaron comiendo su pedido, o sea, el café con leche y la porción de pastel… Por eso, en una de esas ocasiones, había sido el turno de Red de mancharse con chocolate, y la rubia al percatarse de esto, repitió el acto que había hecho su acompañante cuando le sucedió a ella. Red por su parte, al ver que Yellow se acercaba a él lentamente y algo sonrojada, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza… La rubia, que no entendió la razón por la cual el pelinegro había hecho esto, termino su tarea y volvió a su sitio. Luego de un momento, Red abrió los ojos tímidamente, y se encontró con que la rubia se encontraba ya en su lugar… Yellow, al notar que el pelinegro por fin había abierto los ojos, le dijo sonriendo dulcemente:

- "Tenias chocolate"-

- "Gracias Yellow"-

Red, que se encontraba algo frustrado y apenado, se dio un golpe mental por haberse imaginado otra cosa, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con la rubia y era tonto pensar que ella hiciera algo como eso en tan poco tiempo… En cambio a él le estaba empezando a agradar mucho Yellow y no quería que el día terminara para no perder los progresos que había hecho con ella… Lo que no se imaginaba el pelinegro era el amor de la rubia hacia él…

Por otra parte, Yellow tampoco quería que acabara el día. Todavía no podía creer que ese día, que había sido tan malo, hubiera dado un giro tan inesperado. Por fin había podido tener una conversación con el pelinegro y no quería volver a la misma situación de antes, pero sabía que eso iba a suceder, ya que el día de hoy había sido una casualidad… Pero decidió no ponerse triste y disfrutar aquel día lo máximo posible, ya que creía que no volvería a repetirse.

Ambos continuaron hablando y riendo animadamente, sin percatarse de que el día iba pasando rápidamente… A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las personas que integraban la cafetería se fueron retirando, pero ni Red ni Yellow se percataron de esto.

Las camareras los miraban asombradas. No podían creer que dos personas que no se conocían, llegaran a tener esa clase de conexión en tan poco tiempo, y aunque no querían interrumpirlos, ya era hora de cerrar la cafetería… Por lo tanto, la camarera que los había atendido, se acercó tímidamente esperando a que se percataran de su presencia, pero al ver que ambos seguían conversando sin notarla, no tuvo otra opción que hablar para llamar su atención…

- "Disculpen por molestarlos… Pero ya vamos a cerrar"-

Red y Yellow se miraron asombrados e inmediatamente ambos sacaron sus teléfonos celulares. Al ver la hora, comprobaron que la camarera tenía razón.

Los dos se disculparon y salieron de la cafetería algo apenados…

Para Yellow ese era el final, todo había acabado, al comenzar las clases nuevamente todo sería como antes, y no volvería a hablar con el pelinegro… "Pero fue lindo mientras duro" se dijo para darse ánimos… Pero mientras la rubia se preparaba para despedirse, el pelinegro dijo algo que ella no se esperaba…

- "¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana aquí, a la misma hora?"- Pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo.

- "C-claro Red-san"- Aunque Yellow tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara, no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría ante aquella proposición.

Y así, aunque ellos aún no lo sabían, ninguno volvería a pasar San Valentín solo.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y que estén pasando un lindo día hoy, ya sea solos o acompañados..._**

**_Yo voy a pasarlo sola, pero feliz con mi computadora jaja (forever alone detec)_**

**_Gracias por leer! Saludos!_**


End file.
